The Beginning
by Craux
Summary: Everything that Taichi holds dear is being taken away from him, how will he cope up with this sick game of life and death? Prologue to another story that I will be writing.


…

Wha…

Ugh. My body, it hurts.

My head, it's burning…

I rubbed my face.

It was blood.

I was bleeding, but why?

I blearily opened my eyes.

Nighttime.

I sat up and winced as I did so.

"Mom…" I muttered and forced myself to stand up. "I'm bleeding-"

I gasped as what remained of my home was now rubble.

Mom.

"MOM!" I shouted and frantically looked around.

I began to walk.

I stumbled.

I looked.

"Mom… Dad…"

They weren't breathing.

They were dead.

No…

They're dead but…

Kari, where's Kari?

KARI!

She wasn't faraway, only a few steps away from Mom and Dad.

I rushed next to her side.

My mind raced of all the possibilities that would happen.

I leaned closer to her nose.

She… she was breathing!

"Kari, wake up!" I said.

She wasn't waking up.

I stood up and climbed the tallest thing that I could find.

All I saw was destruction.

Debris and bodies lay everywhere. I saw no survivors.

I heard sirens over the distance but it would take a while before they arrive.

I looked up above the sky.

Wha-

What's with that giant sphere?

"**Digitalize Soul!**

I looked down at the street.

There was a knight, covered in black armor with a green orb firing projectiles from the right hand.

He was fighting a boy with eight angelic wings on his back.

I didn't know what made me shout aloud to the knight instead of the angel, nor the reason why I shouted in the midst of their battle.

But I did.

"Help! My sister's hurt!"

The black knight jumped at the angel and shouted the words, "RUN!"

The angelic boy merely swatted aside the knight and calmly floated towards me.

* * *

Am I going to die?

I am, aren't I?

An angel itself is coming towards me.

The child angel opened his palm and brandished a white spear.

Without uttering a word, he threw it towards me.

The spear impaled me on my chest.

I heard the black knight shout something.

"**HEARTBREAK SHOT!"**

**KRAKOOM!**

I saw the child angel explode as a demon behind him pierced his chest.

"A copy, should've known," he said as he lowered his smoking gun.

"Beelzemon, help that child."

"We've got more things to worry about than saving a single kid's life!" the demon shouted back.

The spear obliterated and I fell down on the ground with a thud.

My vision blackened.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see white ceiling.

"TAICHI!

I looked to my right to see Kari on a separate bed, with an IV. Her face had bandages but she fine, overall.

She was in a better state than I am, I had several IV's all over my body and my chest bandaged.

"Kari," I managed to weakly say. "How are you? Are you hurt?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

"Wait, where's Mom and Dad?"

"I don't know, the nurses wouldn't tell me…"

The door of our room opened.

"It seems you are awake," the nurse said. "Taichi, was it? Are you okay? Is there any specific area on your body that is painful?"

"Mom and Dad…" I started and stared at her expression.

She blinked, a second longer than most people and gave her reply. "I'm sorry…"

Kari was the first one to cry and the nurse walked over towards her to give some comfort.

Me? It took a while to sink in my stomach, but after it did, I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Mom and Dad died by debris falling on their body.

I spent much of the day with doctors, social workers and the police. They wanted to talk to me alone but I didn't want to let Natalie out of my sight.

I'm scared that I might lose her as well.

They asked me what happened on that day.

I kept quiet about it.

They'll just think I'm crazy or something.

I'll probably be sent to a mental institution.

I didn't want to leave Kari alone.

No.

_I_ didn't want to be alone.

Uncle Fred was coming to collect us, but we would have to wait in a week in this hospital before he can reach here. Russia is having a snowstorm right now and he can't leave because of it.

* * *

A few days later, I dreamt about the angel impaling my chest.

I woke up screaming.

The nurses and doctors restrained me as they tried to tranquilize me.

I was scared.

So scared…

The pain, it was indescribable. It was so… painful… tormenting…

I felt death…

Death… Dad made sure that we were aware of death as early as possible.

I'm still seven, Kari is four.

Mom and Dad won't be there for her anymore.

At least I'll be there.

* * *

Uncle Fred arrived.

He pulled us close to a hug.

"Let's go home…" he managed to say without sobbing.

We decided to sleep on a hotel that day, since it would be a long drive to Uncle Fred's home.

"Who wants breakfast?" Uncle asked as we woke up.

"I do," Kari replied.

"I don't."

"Why?" Uncle asked.

"Not hungry," I replied and walked towards the television.

I turned it and the sports channel was on. I was about to change the channel but I decided not to and watched football.

At least it took my mind off of something.

* * *

"Hey, Taichi wake up."

I groaned. "What is it uncle?"

"We're here."

I snapped awake and opened the door of the car.

The house was large. I'd been here before but I get lost sometimes.

"Taichi, there's a field of grass behind. If you want, you can play football."

"What makes you think I want to play football?"

Uncle smiled. "I see you more as someone who does things, instead of looking at it. There should be a ball around there."

* * *

One thing I noticed, I like football.

My uncle said that I was good but I didn't care.

I just loved it.

I don't know why, but I just do.

Uncle and Aunt's children were already in High School and studied in several prestigious schools all over Japan so were the only children on the house.

It made Auntie happy that she can relive her life as a mother again.

Kari was now smiling frequently and she would occasionally play with me but Auntie would call her over and dote on her.

I get the feeling that Auntie favors Kari over me, but that's okay.

As long Kari's happy, I'm happy.

After all, she's the only one I have left on this world.

* * *

After the police returned the body, the funeral started.

There were many people there, mostly Dad and Mom's acquaintances and friends but I didn't know anyone there except Uncle Fred, Kari and aunt Mayuu.

It was simple.

I like simple things.

* * *

Uncle was half-American and half-Japanese. He used to live in America but stayed here after he met Auntie.

During his and our spare time, he would teach us Basic English. So at the tender age of seven, I was proficient in English.

The Japanese Accent was hard to lose but I spoke better English than most kid.

Uncle said that it was because I'm smart that I was able to speak better.

I disagree, I think it's because I wanted to keep my mind off of disturbing things that I concentrated on his lesson.

* * *

Uncle and I had a camping trip by ourselves. Kari and Auntie would follow us tomorrow.

We sat in front of a fire, laughing heartily and eating our S'mores.

Things were okay and all is well.

I woke up early and played around the forest while Uncle waited for them.

Kick. Kick. Kick.

The repetition never ended.

I forgot the how much time had elapsed but when I noticed, it was already afternoon.

I returned to our camp and found that uncle didn't arrive yet.

"Taichi, come quick!" Uncle shouted. "Get in the car!"

"Why?"

"JUST HURRY!"

"O-okay…" I hesitantly replied and rushed towards the car with my ball in hand.

* * *

Uncle didn't answer any of my questions on that trip but told me to keep quiet.

Back then, I already knew.

I already had a feeling why he was so worked up.

* * *

When we arrived home, it was burned down. Firefighters were already in the scene and doused the flames.

"No…" I sobbed as my knees buckled under me.

Uncle was crying as he lost his wife.

I was crying because I lost the only person I had left on this world.

What did I do to deserve this fate?

I was a good child, a good brother. As a person, I was honest and faithful.

So why?

I screamed.

"First Mom and Dad!" I shouted at the heavens above. "NOW KARI! **BRING! HER! BACK! TO! ME!**"

* * *

The funeral started a few days later.

There was no body that was found; only ashes remained.

The ashes were buried and that was the end of it.

* * *

A year had passed since all those events happened.

It was my birthday.

I decided to celebrate it on my own because I wanted to be alone.

Today will be the day that I will start to live my life.

I will live my life to the fullest.

Maybe one day, we'll be able to see each other.

Mom, Dad and especially Kari.

I flicked the ball to my hand and stared at the sunset.

"Well, goodbye Sis…"

* * *

Hello People of the Digimon World.

I've returned back to writing and those of you who are here because of my Percy Jackson story, I'm sorry to say that I have discontinued it due to the lack of interest.

Anyway, this story is a prologue of a story that I'll be making next.

It will involve several seasons of the Digimon franchise, that is why I'm making this announcement.

I'll probably not write anything for two weeks, one at least.

I need to re-watch all the anime except 01 and 02, since I think I got their characters right.

I would also like to add that this isn't my real writing style.

Anyway, Read and Review!


End file.
